


How to deal with chargers (Written by a charger main)

by ifitsgayitsgood (orphan_account)



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Chargers, Guide, Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ifitsgayitsgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some tips on dealing with us. I main splat charger, am S rank and use motion controls, so these will be helpful against chargers around and below this level (Hopefully!)</p><p>I used to have so much trouble with chargers myself and the only solution i could find was to become one so i made this so other people don't have to go through the hassle!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to deal with chargers (Written by a charger main)

**Author's Note:**

> So i thought i would do some tips for dealing with chargers. I main splat charger, am an S rank and use motion controls, so these will help most against chargers similar to me, i guess. I used to have loads of trouble with chargers, and couldnt really find any help on combatting them, so my solution was becoming one. So this is really to save other squids from going through that hassle! (Although chargers are surprisingly fun, and i’m glad i learnt!)

 

 

 

  * **Jumping-** A bad idea every time. Inklings have the same line of trajectory every time, so if you learn it it’s very easy to hit falling or jumping squids. A lot of people think jumping around makes it harder for us, but i find it makes it easier. The safest bet is probably swimming quickly in zigzags or an unpredictable pattern- I always have loads of trouble with inkbrushes running in diagonals at me.


  * **Echolocators-** Yeah, these aren’t helpful for people trying to avoid chargers. DON’T stay still, DON’T come charging up at us.Swimming, You’re basically as vulnerable as being in inkling form, except you can’t shoot ink! Maybe take cover, or go a different route- chances are the charger won’t move from their spot. Plus, you can bend back around to get them from behind later. If you’re really having problems, i suggest equipping cold blooded.


  * **Blind Spots-** For an example, take the cargo containers in Walleye Warehouse. For a charger standing on those, if you’re right under us pressed up against the walls, it’s virtually impossible for us to hit you. Plus, you’ll probably be able to hit us, especially if you have a blaster of something like that. It’s actually quite easy for a charger to jump away as most will have a safe escape route planned. Try to be quick and sneaky, perhaps while they’re focused on somebody else. This is also a good tactic to use while the echolacter is being used on you, provided youre already close by to it.


  * **Splatting Chargers from the front (Don’ts)-** Generally a hard thing to do. Since the charger specializes in, you know, killing people in front of it in one hit, the majority of the time you’ll probably be splatted, even if you manage to splat the charger in return. Unless you’re using an inkbrush, have lots of ink coverage there, or are very confident with your weapon, you should never try to run straight at a charger in thin, long side alleyways like the ones in Arowana Mall and Walleye Warehouse. Long, thin.... Sounds exactly like the chargers shots, right? Earlier today, i had two people repeatedly try to chase me down the one in Arowana, and i managed to kill them both each time. Not because they were bad players- because i had more ink coverage in that area and therefore more places to backtrack to (Keep space between us) and with the area pretty much matching my fire completely, it would have been pretty hard for me to miss. If you are going to try and come at a charger, paint the ink around and behind them, then move forward in an jerky and unpredictable way.


  * **Splatting Chargers from the front (Do’s)-** In places like Kelp Dome, splatting chargers from the front can be a lot easier, especially if you’re on the same level (Ground is the best) and there are more than one of you against them. If there is a large, open space around the charger, this will make it even more hard for them to defend themselves. If at least two opponents are moving towards a charger on the same level as them at equal rates with distance between them, it would take a near miracle for the charger to get out of that one. Even if they splatted one of you, it would be highly likely that another would splat them. Notice the term ‘distance between them’ here- i’ve had double, and even triple kills in places i should have died because gaggles of inklings are trying to rush at me all together. Also, it’s good to move around the same distance, because the charger can kill you, backtrack into the paint left behind, then kill your friend if you are too far apart in time.


  * **That weird walk you do up to chargers-** I think you know the one. Aim your gun completely at the ground, paint a tiny spot, swim in it, repeat. This normally gets me because i’m too busy laughing to shoot. People tend to forget that the charger can actually shoot rapidly while causing a lot of damage. For me, two quick-fire shots can normally splat somebody trying to do this. I guess it must work on other chargers as it’s so popular, but i really think the main thing is cutting off a chargers escape route by painting over ink around them. One of the chargers main shortcomings is its pretty lousy ink coverage, so if a charger can’t backtrack to get time to reload another full shot as you’re getting close, i’d say you’re in for a fair chance.


  * **Ambushing-** Yeah, this your safest way to kill chargers, especially if they’re standing on ground level or on a map like Flounder Heights or Hammerhead Bridge, where their are lots of routes to every place. If you surprise a charger and get close, they won’t have enough time to angle their screen towards you, let alone charge and release an accurate shot. Get above them- A charger at a higher point than you is always at a massive advantage- get behind them, sneak up on them while they’re killing somone else. I’ve seen a lot of rollers stand beneath a snipers perch, superjump to themselves, and on the way down flick ink, killing the charger. This is very effective in hard-to-reach spots, and the charger is usually helpless against it. I am super twitchy as a charger- I’m always watching shadows, corners and the map to see where i could be ambushed- honestly the amount of time the shadows of seagulls have freaked me out in Hammerhead bridge is pretty embarrassing- so make sure to be as stealthy as possible!


  * **Laser Points-** I use mine as bait. If i know where you’re hiding, but you refuse to come out, i’ll usually angle it to a different part of the screen while still keeping an eye on where you are. Then when you come out, i’ll flick back over and release. I’ll also use it as a threat to keep people away from certain areas- after all, who wants to run right into a chargers line of fire? If a charger knows where you are, and hovers over you before moving away- perhaps to nowhere in particular- try to sneak out, or wait until they release. Don’t think they’ve forgotten about you. You’ll have about four seconds, depending on the weapon and ink tank, before they’ll be fully reloaded again (I think). Splattershots can have five full shots without any special abilities, and Eliters three. It helps to count these and strike when they’re out of ink.


  * **Inkstrikes-** If your trying to kill a charger, then duck behind a wall to set off one, there is a pretty high chance the charger will realize what you are doing. If i ever see anyone setting off an inkstrike out of my range, i will move away from my perch to a different one as most times i can be sure they are targeting me or somewhere close to me. If you are very close but hidden behind a wall, chargers can actually jump down to you and splat you by spamming ZR while you are setting off an inkstrike, especially if they see your special is activated before you hide. Make sure a teamie in covering you or you are in a safe place where you can set one off quickly- maybe you can even splat a charger who has jumped down to get you! Something i like to do is, while using a weapon with inkstrike special, is have my special ready and hide behind a wall close to the charger. If they try to come down and get an easy splat, you'll get a massive advantage!


  * **Rundown-** Don’t jump, try not to approach them head on )Especially in those longer, skinnier areas), Swimming is safer, Cut off their escape routes by painting over their ink, count the shots. If you’re going to kill them with a friend, stay apart. Try and get on the same level as the charger- higher ground means a massive advantage.



 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, this might not stand for all chargers since it’s just what i find easy and hard. Hope nobody who reads this plays against me tbh because i just gave away all my secrets. If you’re having waaay too much trouble, i suggest actually practicing with a charger- it’s fun, and when you learn them, the payoff is huge! I also suggest the Inkbrush, jet squelcher or 96 gal as i find these weapons harder to deal with compared to others. Also, i’d just like to point out that most chargers will know how to deal with close contact pretty well as we’re very usually targeted (From my experience, anyway) So be careful!
> 
> Happy Splatting!


End file.
